


glitter in the air

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Steve volunteers him and Bucky to watch Peter when Tony needs to go to an important business meeting for Stark Industries. Bucky's only been back for a few months, and doesn't quite trust himself around others, let alone a child.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	glitter in the air

**Author's Note:**

> My next fic for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020.
> 
> Square Fill: Glitter

“Oh, thank God there are still people around!”

Bucky glances over at Steve and Sam before looking over as Tony walks into the kitchen, his son walking beside him and holding his hand tightly. The boy looks slightly scared. Bucky doesn’t really know much about Tony’s son. They haven’t really spoken since Bucky and the Avengers came back to the tower. Bucky feels as though he should probably stay away from children.

“Where are you off to in a hurry?” Steve asks, leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling softly at Peter.

Peter instantly blushes under Steve’s gaze and tries to hide his face in Tony’s arm, still being shy around the superheros that he’s looked up to his whole life.

“I totally forgot that I had a very important meeting to go to today regarding Stark Industries today, and Pepper will literally kill me if I miss another important business meeting. She’s been very understanding with everything that’s been going on but this is a meeting I can’t miss. Are any of you three busy today?” Tony asks, clearly panicked, looking at the three men in the kitchen.

“I’m not busy,” Steve says. “Bucky and I were planning on having another movie marathon today.”

“I’ve got to leave for an hour or two, but I’ll be back at the tower once I’m finished,” Sam adds.

“Oh, thank God!” Tony exclaims, earning an eyebrow raise from Steve. “Do you think you’d be able to watch Peter while I’m at the meeting today? It’ll only take a couple hours. I can’t find anyone to watch him at such the last minute. I’ll even pay you. I’d take him with me if I could but I can’t.”

“Tony, it’s fine,” Steve assures him. “We can watch Peter.No need to pay us. He can hang out with us.”

Bucky’s eyes widen slightly as he looks over at Steve. “Do I get a say in this?”

Steve rolls his eyes as he looks over at Bucky, already knowing what Bucky’s worrying about. “It’s just for a few hours, Buck. You’ll be fine. Peter’s a good kid. He won’t cause any trouble.”

“Great. I’m glad we have that settled,” Tony says. He bends down to look at Peter. “Daddy’s got to go, but I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? If you’re good for Uncle Steve and Bucky, I might even bring you something back. How’s that sound?” Tony asks, smiling softly when Peter’s eyes light up at that. “Good. Be a good boy, Pete.” Tony gently kisses his forehead, and then picks him up. “Alright-” Tony walks over, and hands Peter over to Bucky. “Take care of my son. If you need anything, just call me.”

Bucky’s eyes widen more as soon as Peter is placed into his arms. “I-”

“See you boys in a few hours,” Tony says before grabbing his suitcase and heading out of the kitchen.

“Bye daddy!” Peter calls after Tony, grinning when Tony blows him a kiss.

Bucky immediately looks over at Steve with panic. “Steve-”

Steve laughs, and he walks over to take Peter out of Bucky’s arms, and then he looks over at Sam, pouting slightly. “So, you’re not joining us for the fun then?”

Sam chuckles. “‘Fraid not. I’ll only be gone for an hour or two, then I can join,” he walks over to Steve and gently kisses his cheek, and then ruffles Peter's hair lightly, grinning when Peter whines. Sam looks over at Bucky and smiles at him. “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I’m sure. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Don’t say that!” Bucky glares at Sam. “Now something will definitely go wrong.”

Sam rolls his eyes, and then he reaches over and kisses Bucky once. “Behave,” he says before he grabs his phone from the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

“Who do you think he was talking to?” Steve asks, looking over at Bucky with raised eyebrows.

“You. Definitely,” Bucky replies, grinning when Steve rolls his eyes.

“Alright, Pete. It’s time for the real fun to begin. Looks like it’s just you, me and Uncle Bucky for a little bit. What do you want to do?” Steve asks, looking at the six year old in his arms.

“Color?” Pete asks shyly. “Daddy lets me color when he’s in his lab!”

“You want to color?” Steve asks, smiling. “You know I used to draw when I was little too-”

“Yeah, we get it. You’re good at everything Steve,” Bucky groans.

Steve glares at Bucky. “Shut up. We need to work on your child skills,” he says, smirking when Bucky glares right back at him. “While I go with Peter to get his coloring books, can you make him a snack? Just get him some apples or something that will keep him good until lunch time.”

Bucky shrugs his shoulders. “I can manage that,” he says. He watches as Steve heads out of the kitchen, dropping Peter down on the floor and allowing Peter to lead the way. Bucky frowns as he watches Steve, seeing how good he is with Peter. Steve adores Peter, that much Bucky knows.

It’s only been a couple of months since he’s been back after being on the run from Hydra, and Wakanda. Bucky knows it will be a long time before he’s comfortable in his own skin again. He still has nightmares, and the ptsd is a bitch to deal with. Bucky hates being around too many people, and now there’s a child thrown into the mix. Bucky doesn’t remember if he was ever good with kids before Hydra happened, but now he’s terrified that he’ll have an episode in front of Stark’s kid, and he doesn’t know what will happen if Tony throws him out. Bucky wouldn’t blame him if he did, if it comes to that point.

Bucky opens the fridge door and sighs as he looks around, and spots already sliced apples.

“Thank God,” Bucky mumbles to himself before pulling the bowl of sliced apples out of the fridge. He also grabs the peanut butter and puts some on the plate. He’s seen Steve eat apples with peanut butter, so maybe Peter will like it too. Bucky thinks it’s a little weird, but who is he to judge?

Bucky takes the plate of sliced apples and peanut butter to the living room and sets it on the coffee table, and then he grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV, immediately going straight to Netflix. He and Steve have been catching up together on pop culture which includes movies they’ve missed over the years.

“Decided on which movie you want to watch yet?”

Bucky jumps at Steve’s sudden voice, glaring slightly at his boyfriend, and then raises his eyebrows when he sees Steve is carrying a whole box worth of coloring supplies for Peter. “What in the-?”

“Don’t question it. I didn’t want to have to make anymore trips up to Peter’s room,” Steve says.

Bucky chuckles, and then sighs softly. “Well, we have to watch something kid friendly. Have you seen Scooby Doo yet? I heard Sam mention this guy’s name the other day when he was talking to Clint. Apparently it’s a cartoon, so maybe Peter will like it.”

Steve grins at Bucky taking into consideration of Peter’s young age for movies. “That sounds great! Here,” Steve sets the box down on the floor, and then grabs a blanket from the couch and lays it out so Peter will be more comfortable, and he tosses a few pillows down as well. He smiles as he watches Peter sit down, and immediately start pulling coloring books out of his box. “Pete, your apples are on the coffee table. What do you say to Bucky for getting you apples?”

Peter shyly looks up at Steve. “Thank you Uncle Bucky,” he says before grabbing the apples.

Bucky takes a deep breath as he watches Peter. “You’re welcome, Peter,”

Steve sits down on the floor with Peter, making himself comfortable.

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he watches Steve, before walking over to the couch and sitting down. He grabs the remote and finds the earliest Scooby Doo movie he can find, before pressing play.

Steve looks over at Bucky and pouts, before reaching over and tugging on Bucky’s pant leg.

Bucky looks over at Steve and glares at him, and then he sighs when Steve pats on the spot next to him on the floor. Bucky rolls his eyes and slides off the couch, sitting closely to Steve.

“Don’t be nervous. If anything, he’s probably more scared than you are. He barely knows us,” Steve says.

“Honestly, I’m surprised Tony trusts either of us to look after his kid, after everything that went down,” Bucky mumbles. “This meeting must have been real important.”

“I know,” Steve chuckles. “But, I’m happy. It means Tony is starting to trust me again.”

An hour into the movie, Steve passes out on the floor next to Bucky, leaving Bucky alone with Peter.

Bucky feels incredibly nervous about a child being in his care. He doesn’t want to wake Steve, because Steve deserves some rest. Bucky can handle this. Totally. He’s totally got this… Maybe.

Bucky glances over at Peter and sees the boy focused on his drawing. “What are you drawing?”

Peter looks up, a little surprised that Bucky has spoken to him. “Dum-E and U,” Peter answers.

“You’re drawing your dad's robots?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Peter nods. “Daddy always says he’s going to send Dum-E to a community college,” he says.

Bucky chuckles. “Yeah, that sounds like something he would say,” he says.

“Can I use my glitter?” Peter asks, pushing himself up in a sitting position now.

“Glitter?” Bucky asks, blinking a few times. “Are you normally allowed to use your glitter?”

Peter hesitates before nodding his head. “Yes?” He seems unsure, which makes Bucky chuckle.

“Close enough. Sure, you can use your glitter,” Bucky says. “Can’t do no harm, can it?”

Peter grins, and then he pulls a couple of bottles of glitter out from his art supply box, and Bucky watches in amusement as Peter starts decorating all of his drawings with glitter, immediately making his mess.

Tony is probably going to be upset about the mess later, Bucky is sure. But, Peter seems happy enough, and that’s all that matters. Surely Tony will understand that.

“Hey, Peter. You know what needs some glitter?” Bucky asks, smiling as he looks over at Peter.

Peter stops what he’s doing and looks up at Bucky, and giggles when Bucky points down at Steve, who still hasn’t woken up despite Peter making some noise. Steve’s always been a heavy sleeper.

“I’m sure Steve would really appreciate glitter all over his body,” Bucky says. He laughs when Peter crawls over towards Steve and immediately starts decorating him in glitter. Steve is going to be pissed.

No more than five minutes later, Sam walks into the living room. He opens his mouth to announce that he's back, but stops when he sees the sight in front of him, and immediately bursts into laughter when he sees Steve _covered_ in glitter. “What in the-?”

Steve immediately bolts awake, blinking a few times with confusion. “Wha-?”

“Honestly, I leave you alone for less than two hours, and this is what I come back to?” Sam asks, shaking his head and heading towards the kitchen.

Steve looks over at Sam, and then he looks around with confusion, and he spots Peter sitting beside him. “Hi Pete,” Steve greets tiredly. “What are-?” Steve looks down and groans when he sees the glitter mess. “ _Bucky_!”

“What?” Bucky asks innocently. “Come on, you look beautiful Steve. Peter, you did a wonderful job.”

Steve looks over at Bucky and glares at him. “You’re cleaning this mess up,”

“Stark’s got robots for that. I’m not cleaning up shit,” Bucky argues, grinning.

“Language!” Sam shouts from the kitchen.


End file.
